


Lab Partners

by YouMeAtNope (orphan_account)



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Derek and Stiles, Lab Partners, M/M, No solves, Repayment, Rimming, Sarcasm, Stiles is bisexual, Swearing, the hot new guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:38:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/YouMeAtNope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean, he was my book buddy in 1st grade. The kid taught me how to read, the least I could do was give him head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lab Partners

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Teen Wolf fic, and I got the idea from a tumblr prompt.
> 
> "I mean, he was my book buddy in 1st grade. The kid taught me how to read, the least I could do was give him head."

_**I mean, he was my book buddy in 1st grade. The kid taught me how to read, the least I could do was give him head.** _

* * *

 

 

**Stiles**

 

I was essentially used to waiting; waiting for the bus, waiting for the pizza to arrive, waiting for porn to buffer and waiting for some part of my life to return - but I had no clue what it was that had left in the first place. Usually I'd say it was a cute animal that I drove past on the way to school; like that cute squirrel with a white tail, that cute squirrel that I tried to touch and instead, had it bite my hand and run off with the sandwich I dropped on the floor.

I felt my face contort at that, as I looked down at the bite mark on my hand.

_I am never going to think a squirrel is cute. Never again._

My eyes scanned around the room as I sighed, trying to find a new innuendo or sarcastic comment based on our teacher to whisper to Scott, my best friend. I needed something, anything to make him roll his eyes and sigh for the hundredth time that morning - and class hadn't even started yet.

I moved my hand, trying not to whine and make some kind of noise at Scott to get him to pay attention to me; to make him kiss my booboo or something. My fingers drummed against the wood of the table, the other idly twiddling a yellow number two pencil as I gazed up at the chalkboard, hoping that I at least looked like I wanted to be in that class. I sighed, turning my head to squint at the clock at the far side of the room before I eventually looked down at my watch.

_11:00. Great._

A sound filled my ears, a soft humming that sounded like a mix between a wailing cat and Somebody That I Used To Know and I furrowed my eyebrows, leaning forward in my chair and continued to listen to that sound as I reached out my foot and kicked the back of Scott's chair, once I had realised that the wailing cat noise was coming from him. He whipped around, an accusing look plastered on his features as he hissed.

"Stiles, what the hell?" I shrugged in return as I sunk back into my seat, and partially under my desk; almost fearing the look in his eyes. Okay, so he was mad. But how was I supposed to know?

"I'm bored." A mental sad face appeared in my mind as I uttered the statement in a careless whisper, and Scott sighed. I lifted my hand, turning it to him to show him the bite mark from the darn squirrel.

"And I was bitten." I dragged out my sentence in what I hoped was a whine, but I ended up sounding like a five year old; and Scott merely rolled his eyes in reply as he leaned closer to my desk.

"I told you not to touch it. You can't just go around trying to pet anything you like, Jesus." He shook his head slowly, letting out yet another sigh as his hand rested against the back of his chair, supporting him in his chosen direction as he stared down at my desk.

 _This is my chance_.

I parted my lips, crossed my eyes and tilted my head as Scott looked up.

"I just wanted to pet the rabbits, George."

I watched him seal his lips away inside his mouth, his eyes closing as he tried to keep as straight face. Scott's head lowered to the table and he sniggered, trying not to laugh. I continued to stare at him, batting my eyelashes in a way that no one else should see. A high pitched sound then promptly escaped him and I watched as everyone else in the class looked in our direction, but I played it cool. I looked up at the board, a vacant expression on my face as I kept my hands against my desk, pretending I didn't know what Scott was laughing at; but in my head _I knew._

"Mr McCall, if you could please turn around and stop distracting Mr Stilinski I'd like to start the class." Mr Harris droned on, his eyes focused on both me and Scott. Scott eventually turned around, shooting me a threatening glare as he clenched the back of his chair, the white contrast of his knuckles warning me. I merely rolled my eyes in reply.

Scott was just a puppy; plain and simple. He wouldn't hurt a fly... That's when it hit me.

_Scott hates flies_ _._

 

 

 

At lunch Scott and I were in the cafeteria, ignoring the commotion of who's dating who and how the new kid that joined the previous week climbed a tree and couldn't get down. Typical high school gossip. I leaned back in my chair, rolling a green apple around my tray as Scott continued to go into great detail about his girlfriend, Allison. She was a pretty girl, but just not for me.

Scott was absolutely besotted, and I felt sorry for him. I had been in love before, and I knew how he felt. Well, not exactly. Scott actually had the girl that he was in love with, I on the other hand did not.

"Buddy, you've gotta tone it down a little, you know?" I murmured over the buzz of the cafeteria, cringing as Scott continued trying to talk over his mouthful of pasta.

"Mmwhat dew yew meen?" My stomach lurched and I averted my gaze, narrowly avoiding Scott's food as some fell out of his mouth.

"That... That is disgusting." I pulled a face, blinking a few times as I slowly shook my head before looking back up at him as he wiped at his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Okay, now explain." He tilted his head as he dragged his fork through the pasta, eyes focused on mine, giving me his full attention.

"You and Allison, I get that you're in love with her and everything..." Scott raised an eyebrow in reply "okay, but I think that you need to protect yourself, I mean. Uh." I closed my mouth, struggling to find the words that I needed for this particular situation.

"Explain, Stiles." His tone was hard, ordering. I nodded a simple reply and leaned back into my chair, desperately trying to find the words to ensure I didn't get hit.

"What I'm trying to say is, I don't want to see you get hurt if anything happens between the two of you. We both know how you react when you don't see her for a while, and if the two of you break up then you'll be badly affected. You've got to keep your game up, for lacrosse; you know?" Scott furrowed his brow as he placed his fork down on his tray, knitted his hands and placed them in front of him on the table.

"Allison and I aren't going to break up, Stiles."

I opened and closed my mouth, probably looking like a goldfish as I remained flustered for a few seconds before I leaned back into my chair and spread my legs open a little; trying to maintain a comfortable position on the crappy cafeteria chair.

"I didn't say you were going to break up, I said if. Uh... Bros before..." The look on Scott's face told me that he still wasn't particularly happy with my words, and the way he was holding his fork told me that I really shouldn't say anymore.

"Never mind... So... I wonder who'll we'll be paired with for chemistry."

 

 

Back in chemistry, Scott and I sat in our usual seats, waiting for Mr Harris to arrive and inform us of our new lab partners. I sighed deeply, resting my cheek against my textbook as I drummed my fingertips against the side of the table with my left hand. Scott sat on his chair sideways, legs swinging back and forth between the gap in the row of desks.

"Is he going to actually come to class?" Scott asked, a bored and deflated tone lacing his voice as he grew tired of waiting. I merely shrugged a reply and lifted my head, rubbing my face with my palm.

"I don't really care if he gets here or not, either way I'll be asleep so." Scott rolled his eyes and shrugged, turning back around to face the front of the room in his chair as the door opened. Mr Harris finally walked in, a pile of books in his arms and another hand holding the door open for him.

The room fell into silence as both Mr Harris and another guy walked in. He was tall, over six foot tall. His hair was an inky black and his skin was as pale as porcelain. I slowly straightened my back as I sat up, leaning back from the desk as he turned his head; looking around the class as both he and Mr Harris walked up to the front of the room and away from the door, allowing it to shut with a soft click.

He was wearing a black leather jacket - a little worn, but it suited him oh so perfectly; and a grey shirt peaked out from the middle where the zip wasn't done up all the way. His jeans a dark blue, not too baggy. His jaw looked well-shaped, his lips a pale pink. I involuntarily swallowed as I raked my eyes over him a few times, soon questioning myself as I felt like I knew him.

A small thud filled the room as Mr Harris placed his books down on his desk, standing up straight and glancing around the room.

"Now, if you could all pay attention, we have a new student." The kid on his left lifted his head slightly, blinked and noticeably swallowed.

"Why don't you introduce yourself?"

The kid... No, that word didn't seem to suit him. _He was no kid_. Yeah, he was a similar age to all of us, but he wasn't a snotty nosed sophomore. He was so much more than that. He cleared his throat for a moment and I waited, imagining that he would have a high pitched voice, something to ruin that perfect image that he had already set; yet when he spoke I felt myself become entranced.

"Hi, I'm Derek Hale. I used to live in Beacon Hills when I was younger, and I've recently moved back."

I shifted, desperately needing to ignore the tightening feeling in my pants because he just had one of those voices. One of those smooth, silk like voices that could tell you to jump off a cliff and you'd think it was beautiful and happily go along with it.

The class hummed out their own replies, or comments to their friends as they addressed the new kid. I bit down on my bottom lip as I continued to watch him, while my fingers tapped against one of the gas taps in front of me. _Derek Hale_... Where had I heard that name before?

Mr Harris gave a small smile and nodded as he grabbed a sheet of paper, looking down at the words printed on the sheet. "Okay, here is the list of people that will be paired as chemistry partners." I swallowed, watching as Scott turned his head towards me and gave me a curt nod, knowing that we'd be paired together for another semester.

I could have sworn that my face grew paler as the list went on. More and more people were paired with people they hadn't been paired with before. Friends were separated, enemies were joined and I could have sworn that a few people started crying, amongst the others that merely protested. Even Scott looked defeated as it then came to his name.

"Scott McCall and Jackson Whittemore." A sound emitted from Scott, a sound of both pain and anguish as he more or less collapsed on his desk with a gruntled whine.

"Don't be such a baby, McCall. I already warned all of you that you would be assigned new partners if your grades started to slip." Scott lifted his head and began to protest, his body more upright this time.

"But-"

"No buts, Scott. Now, Stiles, you're paired with Derek." I felt my eyes widen as I stared up at the front of the room. Was he trying to kill me? He turned to Derek and pointed over to me.

"Go take a seat up the back next to Stiles." Derek nodded a reply and held his backpack over his shoulder as he moved up towards the back of the room to me, and I held my breath and counted his every step. I offered him a light nod, informing him that he was in the right place as he then dropped his back down on the floor and took a seat next to me.

Mr Harris went on through the rest of the list, but I droned out the names and groans of people that didn't want to comply. I droned most of the lesson, staring blankly at the back of Scott's head as Jackson proceeded with his own work, teetering on the edge of his chair to get as far away from Scott as possible.

A gentle nudge roused me from my thoughts and I lifted my head as I turned to Derek with a raised eyebrow and a look of confusion.

"Don't look so confused, you've not been paying attention since I sat down. Now, he-" He gestured up to Mr Harris, "said that we have to work together to balance equations, which you don't seem to be doing. And I'm not doing all of the work here."

I swallowed, admittedly watching Derek's lips as he spoke.

"Balancing equations?" I asked, my voice quieter than I would have liked it. Derek simply nodded, sliding the sheet closer to me. I stared at him for a few more moments, taking in his hazel eyes, the shape of his lips. This was easier when he was at the front of the room. I soon averted my gaze to the sheet by my hand and I picked it up, staring at the inked words, taking a deep breath as I tried to make sense of the words before me.

God knows how long I was sitting there staring at the words, but Derek soon brought me back, intently watching me with a look of humour in his stupidly beautiful eyes.

"Do you know how to balance equations?" He asked softly, a gentle tone to his voice as he then swallowed and leaned in a little closer. I was distracted by the way his skin clung to the edge of his jaw when he swallowed and I licked my lips as I tilted my head and looked back at the sheet, before dropping it down and fighting the urge to scrunch it up.

"Pfft... Of course." I murmured. Oh what a mistake that was. Derek raised an eyebrow and then pointed to one of the questions with the end of his pencil.

"Go on then." He urged, a knowing look in his eyes as he then leaned back into his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. It was then that I realised that he was no longer wearing his jacket and his arms were bare. The grey T-shirt he was wearing fitted him nicely, it wasn't too tight; but I could tell that he wasn't a big eater.

I nodded, gulping and turning my attention back to the evil piece of shit sheet and I stared, and I stared. Derek let out a laugh, a knowing, pleased laugh and I watched as he shook his head out of the corner of my eye.

"Want me to explain?" Derek asked, his head tilting a little as a smile grew on his lips. I nodded enthusiastically, smiling back at him whilst saying

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" over and over. Derek eventually rolled his eyes and shook his head as he leaned forward again.

"Right, now this is how you do it."


End file.
